One Ring To Cure Them All
by Chibi-Cola
Summary: :: SM x LotR :: Selenity suffers from an deadly disease with only one known cure; a ring. As four of her Senshi's are sent to the LotR dimension they discover that taking the ring to cure Selenity is not as easy as they thought... xxWriters Blockxx


**One ring to cure them all**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Lord Of The Rings. LotR belongs to the mighty J.R.R. Tolkien (may he rest in peace) & Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. I'm kindly burrowing the characters for my story.**

*******

**Prologue**

It all started about a month ago, when she started sneezing unruly. Nobody thought it would be really something that bad, and it was brushed off as a simple cold. If only they did not do that, maybe all of this would have never happened. But they did, and now she was sick. She was Neo-Queen Selenity of Crystal Tokyo. And she was deadly ill.

Nobody really knew how it all happened, but one day, she had that annoying cold for about two weeks, she woke up feeling even more sick then before. Still, Selenity denied her illness and did her best to stay the queen of her Utopia. But as those who where close to her could see very fast, her situation was growing worse in an unknown speed. And now, a month after that dreaded cold that looked so innocent, Selenity was lying in her bed and wished to speak to her beloved ones. As her whole body was hurting so much she knew that she didn't had long anymore, she had to settle some things before she would die. She was sure she was going to die, and it didn't matter how much time Endymion told her she wasn't, she was sure of it. And as her friends, her protectors, the Sailor Senshi, entered the bedroom one by one she wished it wouldn't have been this way.

They where gathering around her bed, looking sad or about to cry. Her daughter, Chibi-Usa, was already sobbing, making Selenity only feel more bad about the situation. She cleared her throat as loud as was possible and smiled weakly at her friends, her daughter and her husband. 

"I fear, my friends, that I do not have long anymore. It was always my greatest wish to spent the rest of my days with all of you. For you all mean so much to me, and I really wished it would have been that way. To my biggest grief, it is not. I can feel that I don't have much time anymore, I feel how my body turns weaker every second. I'll have to leave you soon, I fear. That's why I summoned all of you, so we can settle some things before I'm gone. But please don't cry, just try to only remember the great things we have done together." 

It was then that Chibi-Usa started crying loudly, and Selenity could also see tears falling down out of the eyes of her Senshi. Endymion had turned pale and had grabbed her hand while shaking his head. They didn't want to see the truth, but Selenity knew they had to. Only then she could leave them, and leave the pain she was feeling right now. She could not bare with the feeling of burning body who was cold as ice on the same moment much longer. And she hadn't the hope to find a cure anymore, so she shook her head.

"No, don't cry. _Please_ do not cry for me. It looks like it had to be this way. I can't deny that I despise it. But it looks like my destiny has changed. Somehow it has, and we now have to deal with it." 

It didn't matter, only more tears where spilled, and she could only feel more pain. But on that moment it seemed that somehow a miracle happened. Lying in her bed, looking at her friends, Selenity suddenly saw Ami's eyes grow wide. 

"Ofcourse!" Ami cried out. Everybody looked at her with shock, except Selenity herself. She sincerely hoped that Ami would agree with her, but somehow she knew it was something else. But what?  
"Ofcourse," Ami repeated, "wait I will be back in a second. I suddenly thought of something. How could I be so stupid?" And with that words Ami left the room, leaving the others with puzzled looks on their faces.

***

Ami ran, how could she have been that stupid? To overlook the facts, that was not like her. That was totally not like her. She cursed herself multiple times as she was running in the direction of the library. When she finally reached her goal, she luckily found the book she was searching for quickly. It was an old, big and heavy book titled: _'Your not so ordinary diseases and their cures'_. She grabbed it and flipped fast through the pages until she stumbled upon the page she was looking for. She scanned it quickly and then closed the book. She picked it up and with the book in her hand she headed back to the quarters of her queen.

When she entered the room again she saw all her friends looking at her with puzzled looks. She tried to smile, and then showed them the book, holding it above her head. The others stared at it blankly, not really understanding what she was aiming at. She sighed softly, but then cleared her throat. She had to tell them what she discovered, better yet, already knew but somehow forgotten. She hoped they would understand her fault, and would not be mad at her.

"This, this is the only book where is spoken of the disease of our beloved queen, Selenity. It's an ancient disease and only one person before Selenity has suffered from this illness. The disease is a result from a curse...And it is the only disease that can kill a immortal person as well. There is also only one known cure for it, a ring. A ring who was made for evil but has one good goal, curing this disease. Unfortunately, this ring was sent to another dimension, the dimension where it was original from.  
I have read about it before, but brushed it off as a simple legend. Something ancient, nothing that matters. I wish I never did, because the disease is already in a late stadium. Meaning that we have little time to find the right dimension, take the ring and bring it back to heal Selenity. We can heal you, my queen. But we have to make some decisions, and quickly or it will be too late. I am sorry for not thinking about this any sooner, it is all my fault."

But Selenity shook her head firmly. It wasn't the fault of Ami, nobody could be blamed for her illness. It looked like somebody heard her prayers for a miracle. A miracle has happened; but had they enough time to complete all the things Ami tolled them about? Setsuna took a step forward.  
"It is indeed a hard fate. It is indeed true that we only have little time, yet I think it's enough. We must handle quickly, however, or it could be too late anyway. I think a group of three, maybe four Senshi is enough to search for the ring. Thus, who volunteers for this job, to search for the ring?" 

Within a second Rei took a step forward.  
"I will do everything in my power to help my queen. I will search for the ring, because I feel it's what I have to do right now. I can not stand it to see my queen is such pain. It just doesn't feel right. I can not stay here and do nothing! I will go." Setsuna nodded her head with a smile. Selenity smiled as well, Rei, her friend. She would never let her down, and Selenity was thankful to have a friend like her. It looked like the others where encouraged to join too after Rei's little 'speech'. So it was quickly decided that Haruka, Minako and Hotaru would join Rei. And thus the group was decided. Setsuna smiled once again.

"Now we have settled that down, I think Ami and I will search for the right dimension gate and how to get there. And, also important, how we can bring you back when your mission is completed. Oh, and we have to search for information about this ring also. We will start right now, common Ami, we don't have much time..." Ami and Setsuna quickly left the room. Selenity lay down in her bed, looking at Chibi-Usa who was trying to smile. It was going to be allright, she could feel it. Selenity grabbed the hand of her daughter and squeezed it softly.

"Hey," she whispered, "it's going to be allright." And Chibi-Usa smiled a little bit weakly, hoping that it was going to be okay.

**A/N: It was a bit shortly, but it was only the prologue. I think the chapters are going to be muuuch longer. At least, I hope so. Please tell me what you think, constructive criticism is welcome! Lord Of The Rings will make it entrance in the next chapter. **


End file.
